


fridge

by bakedlemons (orphan_account)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Not really any plot, also there's an apple, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bakedlemons
Summary: Robbie finds an apple in his refrigerator.





	fridge

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie's fridge is based off the one shown in the Chef Rottenfood episode.
> 
> There's no big plot because I'm just practicing my writing.
> 
> I tried to write this in the tone of the show. Please comment if you see mistakes or have a tip that could improve my writing. :)

Robbie wrinkled his nose at the _rotten_ stench that drifted out of the open refrigerator, revolted only at what he smelled, not saw. Different kinds of cake - chocolate, double chocolate, triple chocolate, and some kind of red sportscandy - sat on the shelves and in the compartments; they were everywhere. But _something_ in there was smelling terrible, and he couldn’t possibly know what it was. He only had cake in his fridge, and he loved cake.

 

“. . . What is this.”

 

Hiding behind his double chocolate cake was . . . an apple. Robbie groaned, its brightly colored skin making him squint. He picked up the apple by the stem, staring at it disbelievingly. What was it even doing here? He would never willingly put this with his cake. Someone must have dropped it there intentionally, no one could have mistakingly misplaced it into his fridge. He let the door close with a slam. Sighing dramatically, he started leaning against the refrigerator. “I was almost poisoned! Who would do such a thing?” He stopped leaning on the fridge to tap at his chin, thinking deeply.

 

Robbie let out a gasp and raised his other hand ( the one not holding the apple ) to point at the ceiling in realization. There was only one person ( elf ? ) in LazyTown with such an obsession with apples . . . “It must have been that _Sportaloon_!” he declared aloud. With no hesitation, Robbie strutted over to the pipe leading outside and left to find Sportacus to file a complaint.

 

~ ❤ ~

 

With each step Robbie took there was a piano chord chiming with it in the distance. ( He considered this fairly normal, things in LazyTown don't normally make realistic sounds. ) He turned around, surveying the yellow walls and wooden benches. “Now, where could that blue jumping bean be?” he asked no one in particular, glancing around for any telling flashes of cobalt. He planned on giving Sportacus an earful when he finally found him, how dare he try to make the self - proclaimed laziest person in LazyTown healthy?

 

Suddenly, Sportacus came flipping overhead. Robbie yelped in surprise and ducked as he landed in front of him, not that it made a difference. “Hi, Robbie!” Sportacus said with a smile. He gestured at the apple dangling from Robbie’s hand. “I’m glad to see that you are trying new things!”

 

“Uh, yes.” Robbie fumbled over his words for a few seconds as he recovered. Everything he had wanted to yell at Sportacus was forgotten just as quickly as he dreamt them up. “I found _this_ in my cake.” He reached out to Sportacus and let go of the apple as if it were a disease ridden possum. Because Sportacus is a cat, he managed to catch the apple before it landed on the ground. “I - I thought it was yours and you should have it back.” Robbie’s nose twitched nervously as he looked away.

 

“Thank you, Robbie!” Sportacus replied, his grin never faltering. He threw the apple up and caught it with one hand, playing around with it as he talked. “It’s always good to have sportscandy every -”

 

Looks like this conversation wasn’t going anywhere. ( At least, anywhere he would have preferred it to. ) “I - I have to go, now.” Robbie turned to skedaddle away.

 

“Wait, Robbie!” Sportacus called after him, prepared to give chase. Standing on an orange manhole cover, Robbie turned around yet again to give an abrupt wave. With a quick tug of the lever, he disappeared. ( He fell back into his lair. )

 

Sportacus stared at the spot Robbie had vanished from and cocked his head. “. . . Huh.” He took a bite out of the apple in thought.


End file.
